First consider the expression for: $-5$ plus the product of $-7$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-9$ times that expression and then add $-3$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is $-5$ plus $-7x$ $-7x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-7x - 5) = \color{orange}{-9(-7x-5)}$ What does adding $-3$ to $\color{orange}{-9(-7x-5)}$ do? $-9(-7x-5)$ $ - 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-7x-5)-3$.